


Home for the Holidays

by spiralicious



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas, Community: hentai_contest, Domestic, Fluff, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Winter Break 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia and Germany get ready for the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiramaru7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiramaru7/gifts).



> Happy Hannukah, Kira! Thanks for looking it over, Jen.
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Winter Break 2014 prompt, "Sitting by the Fire," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Prussia shook his coat as he came in the door. The Christmas market was getting more crowded by the day, but that hadn’t stopped him from regularly trekking out there to soak up some holiday spirit. He inhaled deeply as he hung up his coat. The house smelled divine. His brother had gotten in some silly twenty-five days of Christmas cookies baking challenge with Austria and Germany was busy baking the Stollen for tomorrow night. Itachen, Austria, and Hungry were coming over to light the candle for advent. The preparations had sent Germany into an absolute tizzy, especially with the redecorating. Prussia didn’t really see the issue with his awesome Christmas decorating scheme, but Germany had lectured him at length at how it was even tackier than America’s house. Prussia smirked remembering his latest purchase and quietly got the little glass pickle ornament out of the box with designs on sneaking it onto the tree.

“You know, that is not one of ours.” Germany walked into the room carrying a tray with two mugs of Glühwein and bowl of small holiday treats, including the little chocolate Santas Itachen was so found of.

“Bruder, quit being such a stick in the mud! Besides, Itachen loves looking for the little pickle.”

Germany sighed and sat on the couch, putting his tray on the table. Prussia bounded up onto the couch, taking his spot next to Germany before the dogs could beat him to it. “You know, we have a whole day until our guests arrive?” Prussia smirked.

Germany nodded.

“And we have a nice warm fire and Glühwein.” Prussia scooted closer until he was practically in his brother’s lap.

Germany nodded again.

“Just think of all the awesome things we could get up to.” Prussia leered at him.

Germany grabbed his brother by the arm and started dragging him away from the couch and upstairs. “But not in here. I just finished cleaning.”


End file.
